bigbrotherdiscordorgfandomcom-20200213-history
Amanda
Amanda is a houseguest who appeared in Big Brother 6. Coming into the game, Amanda recognized a close friend of hers who she has played various ORGs with, Zach. After discovering the twist, they talked it over and decided that it would be best to not be partners so they wouldn’t make their duo more known then it was and so that they could branch out and get to know other houseguests. She decided to be partnered up with Abdi who was one of the houseguests she was connecting with. Amanda’s main alliance was the aadimz family which consisted of her, Abdi, Dys, Isaac, Michael and Zach. Outside of this alliance she also had strong relationships with other houseguests, such as Gabe who was extremely loyal to her. Despite not winning any competitions this season, Amanda was able to use her relationships with other people to avoid the block and further herself in the game, such as during Sam and Cici’s HOH when she was almost nominated. As the game advanced it started becoming more and more apparent how much of a duo Zach and Amanda were which started to put a target on their back. Amanda and Zach wanted to take the first shot before it was taken at them. After evicting Dys, Zach nominated Abdi and Michael. Despite having Abdi’s loyalty, Amanda knew that Abdi was a threat to win and keeping him in the game was a gamble. Thus, once Michael won POV she felt evicting Abdi was the right decision for her game. Unfortunately for her, Isaac felt betrayed as he wanted both Michael and Abdi to stay. Thus, when he won HOH he decided to put up her and Zach on the block next to each other. Even though Zach was the intended target, he won POV which saved himself making Amanda a final nominee with Gabe. This was a bad scenario for Amanda as she knew the house wanted to split her and Zach up to weaken him. Her only hope was Luna as she knew Zach would be voting for her to stay. Unfortunately, Amanda was not able to secure Luna’s vote and she was the next houseguest evicted from the big brother house and became the third juror. Amanda was also in the running for Discord's Favourite Player, being one of the top three houseguests to receive the most spectator votes. Amanda returned in Big Brother 8. In her previous season, she was seen as a duo with her close friend Zach. As opposed to making decisions that would benefit solely herself, she often took account how it would affect her partner and made decisions that she felt were mutually beneficial. When she entered the house, she wanted to ensure she looked after herself and made decisions that she felt could get her to the end. Coming into the game Amanda recognized some familiar faces such as Tanner and Gabe who she knew she wanted to work with. She also developed a strong connection with Tessa who she knew she wanted to align with. She had two main alliances, one with Gabe, King, Tessa and Yag and another called the big bad bees with Gabe, Legends and Yag. For the first few cycles Amanda wanted to lay low and work on her game connections which she did successfully as a lot of people viewed her as an ally. During cycle 5 when the pair twist returned, she ended up being paired with Legends who although she was aligned with, she didn’t have the best connection with. They ended up winning HOH and had to decide who would take it. Although Amanda did not want it, she felt guilty as Legends mentioned that his dog was ill, because she did not know he was lying she ended up taking it. She ended up nominating Romey who she felt was an easy nom, however, he won POV which removed him and his pair, Whisk, from the block. Although she had formed an all girl alliance with Skylar and Tessa, she felt the best move to get the least blood on her hands was to nominate Whoopi, Skylar happened to be their pair. She explained to Skylar that she did not want her to go home and would be campaigning for Whoopi to go home, Skylar understood, and Whoopi did end up getting evicted. When Romey won the HOH during the triple eviction, Amanda knew she was in trouble. She was nominated next to one of her closest allies, Tessa. Although she did not win POV, her other ally Gabe did. He ended up using it on Amanda, thus ensuring her safety for the week. Not only did she manage to stay but her ally Tessa did as well as Joshua ended up being the replacement nominee and was evicted. During Amanda’s second HOH she knew she wanted to finally make a move against Legends who she didn’t trust. She was thankful when Gabe was telling her Legends was playing all sides and was leaking information to NoAvi. This provided Amanda with reasoning to back up why she wanted to turn against Legends and she ended up nominating Legends next to NoAvi. She was frustrated when he won POV but wanted to take out NoAvi as she knew they were close. Not only did NoAvi leave that cycle, but Gabe won the following HOH and she knew she was safe. Although Gabe nominated Tessa who Amanda was aligned with, he also nominated Legends who Amanda wanted gone. At the end of the cycle Amanda got what she wanted and Legends was evicted unanimously. During the next couple of cycles Amanda’s relationship with other houseguests kept her safe. Although she seemed to be in danger during Whisk’s HOH, he had to drop from the game due to personal reasons. At final 4, she secured her safety by winning POV and got to decide who she wanted to take with her and Tessa to the final 3, she decided on King. Although Amanda lost part 1 of the final Head of Household, she won part 2 and 3 and guaranteed her spot in the final 2. Although she loved working with Tessa throughout the season, she knew she was a threat and couldn’t sit beside her in the end. Because of this she evicted Tessa and brought King with her to the final 2. Amanda was granted the title of BBDORG 8 winner in a 6-1 vote. Amanda was also in the running for Discord’s Favourite Player, being one of the top three houseguests to receive the most spectator votes. Biography Player History - Big Brother 6 Competition History Voting History Player History - Big Brother 8 Competition History Voting History HOH History References Category:Houseguests Category:Season 6 Houseguests Category:Female Contestants Category:Hispanic Contestants Category:LGBT Contestants Category:Season 8 Houseguests